a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymeric compositions and the composition after it has been cured. In particular, the invention relates to polymeric compositions comprising a blend of poly(imide) selected from poly(imides) having phenylindane diamine and/or dianhydride moieties in the poly(imide) backbone and a polymeric component.
b) Background and Invention
Poly(imides) having phenylidane diamine and/or dianhydride moieties in the poly(imide) backbone are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,752, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A preferred such poly(imide) of the composition is XU218 from Ciba-Geigy which is of the formula: ##STR1## wherein n is greater than 1.
These polymers are known to be useful as shaped structures, self-supporting films, fibers, filaments and coatings. They, generally, have high tensile strength, are susceptible to hydrolysis, are infusible, insoluble, and stable to heat. They may be used in corrosion resistant pipes, pipe-lagging and duct work, a lining therefore for containers and in laminating structures where the polymers are bonded to the sheet metal or foils, oven interiors, electrical insulation and semiconductor coatings.
Poly(imides) are known to produce resins with high strength, rigidity, thermal stability, high continuous use temperature and solvent resistance. One of the problems that has been encountered in the use of poly(imides) is the tendency of the polymers to crack. Further, when used as adhesives and coatings the adhesion between the polymer and various substrates can be less than required for high performance applications.